A date that smelled of books
by Batya000
Summary: M


**Disclaimer:** None of the stories' fragments mentioned in this fic are actually written by me, I'll get more into detail at the end of the fic, (I don't want to spoil) lol but anyways, I hope you enjoy. This was a deleted fic so don't expect much, kind of pointless but still kinda fluff. Anyways, enjoy!

 **.**

 **A date that smelled of books.**

"Why do I have to read the gay shit?"

"You picked it Jaaz." Aksel smirked, it was Jazz' idea of entertainment to go to the nearest library and go to the Erotic-Romance section to begin with, though not being entirely thrilled by the idea at first, Aksel decided to give Jazz' utopia of a date- a chance. Jazz dared him to pick an aleatory book and read aloud any random sentence, the 'dirtiest' scene would earn each a point and the winner was supposedly going to earn an unconditioned favor and Aksel decided that the proposal was more than enough to have him enthusiastic.

In the past days Aksel felt he had too much work to actually take Jazz to any bed and the opportunity felt seamless at best.

"Can I change it? Look at the title," Jazz complained as he pointed at the book's large bubbly yellow font, "fucking… _'Cupcake boy'_ , this will be fucking depraved."

They were in between rows of large bookshelves in a secluded side were Aksel could almost swear reality seemed distorted. He wasn't one to think too often about public display but a place like that gave him the impression they were utterly alone.

"No," Aksel said with a smug grin, he crossed his arms over his chest as his attention fawned over Jazz "that was your luck." His tongue clicked, "Sides, Isn't the book being dirtier a Pro for you?" he winked, "you may win."

Jazz looked daringly at him and nodded, he sighed down at the book between his hands "…'aight… let see," He opened the book in a random page and his lips pursed as his eyes skimmed through the literacies written upfront, after a silent minute, Jazz burst in uncomfortable laughter, "I can't dude, as I expected," his eyes squinted in disgust, "this shit is ridiculous as well as nasty."

Aksel smiled as he leaned his back over one of the bookstands behind him, "Read it aloud or I win this round."

"fff," Jazz puffed out air in a mid-laugh and then proceeded to read aloud, "Okay… here we go… ' _Fukaze looked at his nipple and licked it all over, he sucked, it was cool doing that, Koko was wearing girl undies, they made out, and both enjoyed it, -fuu~- sobbed Koko, he was the cutest, Fukaze knew it and pushed Koko to his bed'_ …. What the actual fuck is this shit Aksel, I can't go on."

Aksel unapologetically snorted.

"Alright, maybe you picked it from the perverted children section?" Aksel moved his head and jovially laughed at his frustrated partner.

"That's the most awkward writing I've ever read, perverted children? More like perverted retards, how in the hell was _this_ booklet allowed in a library such as this one."

"I guess it comes with the size" Aksel pointed at the large ledges upon bookrests that went meters above them, "they don't have much control over the quality of the books."

Jazz's eyebrows creased in hindrance again, "I won't read that bullshit."

"I'll be good Jaaz… I'll let you pick a different one." He offered, "One time exception."

Jazz' frown immediately softened, "Thanks," he closed the thin booklet and put it in the farthest end of the stand. His voice dropped almost as if the book could hear him _"I hope that nobody ever gets to read anything from your vile sheets ever again you fucking disgusting excuse of a book, you are repulsive."_

"Jaaz~"

Jazz ignored his entertained partner and then turned to reach down for a green covered book, he straightened in front of Aksel and turned the book around to read the wine colored title, instantaneously after that, he groaned. "This also must be gay shit as well, I'll pass."

"You can't!" Aksel exclaimed, startling his tinier partner as he did so.

"Why!" Jazz barked back.

"You lose!" Aksel's threatening frown easily dissolved for a more jesting smile, "I can accept if you give up. Sides, what's your problem with reading gay-ero aloud?"

"I won't give up, I will read it, first, second… It's always so _grossly_ depicted that I can't help but avoid it." He clarified, "I have read gay material before, some are not _that_ bad… but I bet you this book, judging it only by the title will explain what I mean better."

"Alright, I'm curious now, I've never read gay books."

Jazz exhaled loudly, "Okay," he flipped the book open and stopped in a random page, "Here …Listen Aksel… ' _Johnny giggled as Mr. Green poured wet oils on his vanilla succulent young ass_ ' what the…" his eyes squinted again.

Jazz continued after sticking out his tongue in disgust, _"...'Oh my boy! Mr. Green screamed. Mr. Green was thinking how virgin and soft Bobby's cotton-like insides felt as he penetrated, this bird-like sweet boy felt so young so pure, so-'_ Jazz paused, "Ew, what the actual fuck, can I stop?"

Aksel snickered, absolutely amused by Jazz' mortified frown, "Yeah, enough."

Jazz huffed in relief and closed the green soft-cover book, "You get what I mean? That was some cheap-ass scene, is that what really dudes think when they fuck other males?" Jazz rolled up his eyes in irritation, "So virgin, so vanilla, so cotton, so pure so _bleh…_ That's actually gross, they are almost describing how it feels to fuck a child."

Aksel burst in mirthful laughter again, "No, at least _I_ don't. The last thing that comes to my mind whenever I'm with you is 'candy-childish' stuff."

Jazz smirked, "I'm glad, I'm actually sick of all the Shota-con and Lolli-con portrayal gay's sexual intercourse receive through media, that's why I hate it, because it's filled with it. It's not the writing in some cases, it may be a good writer behind a shitty fetish."

"Imagine a good writer using that overly-exploited incorrect way of seeing gay sex."

"It happens, that's what I'm saying. But like… it's so strange? Why do people think receivers look like baby chubby-curvy boys in urgent heat-needs? The fucking way everyone portrays gay sex is what bothers me. It's so odd, with those kinds of books, I can almost hear the twink's childish voice. It's actually creepy."

Jazz feigned a high-pitched nasal voice to convey an example, " _Nya, fuu, Mr. Green's is inside and it feels weird it's almost like I'm about to pee kya kya nyaa Etto what happens to my peepee kyaa~"_

Aksel was still laughing as his eyes mentally selected the book he would have to read next, Jazz continued his rant after a chuckle, "Bitch what the fuck is that? That's the outmost turn-off for me, I think pedos may low-key enjoy this said 'consent-age' gay shit."

"Agreed Agreed chinchilla. Sides, you don't sound nowhere near childish."

"Of course I don't. I mean, I don't sound like an infant being violated, y'know?" Jazz leaned leisurely back and pointed at Aksel "And you don't sound like a creepy pedo that pretends to be shocked when he sees a micro-penis instead of a vagina in a little girl Pfff."

"A micro-penis." Aksel repeated as he chuckled.

"Yeah what the fuck with that? Why is it cute to have a micro-penis in books, novels and mangas? I find it quiet unnerving."

"I guess it has to do with fetishizing feminization in guys."

"Well I do have a snatched waist and a girly face and here I feel that micro-penises are almost rounding down for the humiliation of the gender and the role a man plays if he's were to receive sex from behind."

Aksel nodded, "I think it has to do with people not wanting to see 'men' in that position, 'a weak one' isn't that homophobic? Even in fiction, like if almost taking away their dicks and giving them a penis a size of a clit will get them that."

Jazz smiled, "We think alike. Yes, that is problematic. Also, in my opinion, a depiction of a micro-dick being sexy goes beyond men being attracted to a girly counterpart. It's a no-no for me and I guess that for others is just as strange."

"But you don't mean that you have a problem with men that naturally like girly men, or taking the sexually active role, right?"

"Not really. That's a personal choice. I am a bisexual man that likes bulky men like you. You are pansexual, so you wouldn't fit in this but nevertheless, it is to note that you have sex with a man that's not as physically manly as others, but let's say you were strictly gay but preferred men of my complexion. That's a healthy choice, that's not a fetish. Let's say Ranma is more likely a good example to this. He likes Youki and debatably he may understand the physical appeal in myself, but he doesn't find the appeal in men like Shippo, you understand?"

"Yeah, I get it now."

"Yeah, I don't see anything wrong with that. What I do see wrong is how we are unwillingly sold to _the media_. Because hell, we have gay sex all the time. "

"I think that ignorance and some strange kinks are the roots of those disguised immoralities. Specifically," Aksel continued, "The people that draw and write a man with the face and complexion of a five year old and to be legally absolved, they say their character is over 18 when they are obviously fetishizing something odd there. How childish or rather _undeveloped_ genitals are projected with the intention of them being sexually appealing for men is beyond my comprehension. In my opinion, they are normalizing pedophilia little by little."

"Those are my exact thoughts." Jazz stepped closer, the familiarity between them, even in controversial topics and social issues, never got old, Jazz couldn't believe how perfectly compatible they were, "I really can't understand why it is even a thing. I really hate Shota."

"Yeah, truly fucked up. I mean, I see you and though you look younger than what you are, there is nothing childish about your body. There is nothing childish that would ever attract me."

"I know, drawings and descriptions even go as far as labeling the usually younger boys to be with a more or less chubby or an undermined scrawny complexion. But like… they impend them to look somehow appealing, - _sexy_ , I just imagine a child with baby-fat being fucked," he shuddered, _"Yuck."_

Aksel nodded, "I swear on myself that I see more blame in the people that find _that_ attractive."

Jazz agreed, "A hundred percent. You know? Somewhere I read that because of that popular 'representation and depiction' of gay men, a good portion of the population think that gay men will abuse children when left unsupervised, as if they were brainless, there you have the famous, _'oh my gosh, would you trust a gay men to take care of your child? No, right?'_ Jesus like… educate yourself? Bitch?"

"It has sense… I've heard that from some people, you know? Not to myself, but I've heard it being asked around as if it deserves the obvious 'no' response. It's sad that people are _that_ ignorant."

Jazz smiled, "Well, their loss, for example; you are a pansexual men in a long-term gay relationship with a bi man and you have an unconditional love for your little brother and sister and that sir, can't purer."

Aksel snickered quietly, "I am vile Jaaz. That doesn't count to lessen my despicability. For an ancestral mysterious reason, those kids are Lucifer's protected. I'm Lucifer."

"Of course," Jazz closed his eyes and then smiled, "It's nice to talk about anything even about the most insignificant shit…. Shall we continue with our game? Hopefully, we won't land in another cheap shota-con novel." He grinned and pointed "You go."

Aksel snorted, "Alright." He then leaned in teasingly close to jazz and grabbed a book that was right behind his head, the one he previously mentally elected "Let's see this one, after this one, one more row and we'll decide for a winner." For a flask second, Aksel moved in close enough to flutter a warm kiss on the left corner of Jazz' lips, "Silly chinchilla."

Aksel mumbled as he took back his place and rested his back against the shelf, "Let's see, 'Matching Red'…" after reading the fragment impended for the dare, his cheeks flared in hilarity and he simpered, he cleared his throat almost theatrically _"…Dean was never one to go to strip clubs, but hell; it's his last day on the job and he hasn't been with anyone since Sam graduated. So here he was, crowding against the bar and watching the sexy men taking off their shirts and thrusting against the air. The current act involved a short brunette with long hair take off his lab coat and push himself against the steady pole in the middle of the stage, the coat fell to the ground and revealed his back and lace panties courting his ass…"_ Aksel chuckled, "Is this Gay as well?"

"Aren't you paying attention?" Jazz averred, "Yes is it, and I'm guessing the guy went to a strip club."

"I'm just actually… surprised? there is so much homosexual lecture in here?"

Jazz nodded unfazed, "this area 'Ero-romance' as a whole is considered a taboo and recondite in this library, however if it's going to sin, then it's going to sin for hell."

Aksel's lips tugged upwards "I thought Japanese were more traditional."

"We are. However fetishized women's work is still pretty much present and that includes homo-erotic novels." Jazz sighed, "Now keep going, at least the writing in that one doesn't absolutely suck."

Aksel differed with a contemptuous grin, he kept reading nevertheless "…' _the man on the pole dropped to his knees and leaned back; unbuttoning his pants slowly and teasing the crowd with a slight peak at his muscled stomach and V-line. Dean licked his lips involuntary, he can't deny this guy had a certain presence around him; the kind that can send Dean to his knees in one way or another.'…_ Jaaz~" Aksel protested, "These are two macho-men complexion and one is a stripper, I'm not comfortable with this."

"Aw come on this is amusing, chose another page."

Aksel gulped in dramatic exasperation, "But after _this,_ I earn my point," he squinted his eyes, "Perverted."

"I mean," Jazz accentuated in retort, "It's not appealing to me, it is _humorous_ to see the colors change in your face. It is too different from us, isn't it?"

"It is," Aksel agreed with an acerbated nod, he overturned the book to allegedly change his luck and then chose a different page, "Okay let's see where this guys ended up in, _'I'm sorry...I meant you're really good at...'… 'Stripping. Don't be so shy, Dean. You can say it' Castiel winked, pushing Dean's shoulder gently. Dean chuckled in response and hoped Castiel would dismiss his obvious blush.'_ … Isn't that the gayest scene ever Jaaz? One of them pushed the other's shoulder and winked." Aksel grimaced as he exclaimed dramatically, _"…'I love you!' Dean declared, standing up and following Castiel into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and clean up'… Alright that's it."_

Jazz smiled with fresh liveliness, "Alright, the writing wasn't awful, But wasn't that a bit basic?"

"I guess, these last two books, rather _three_ \- counting the one I forgave you- were actually not my cup of tea."

"Neither were mine," Jazz stuck out his tongue, "where is the angst and intelligently phrased sex? Even so, when I read pink romance, I somehow expect a sex scene but come on, these ones were simply _not good_."

"Yeah," Aksel nodded, "But let's keep in mind that we would have to read the entire book to judge them plot-wise."

"Remember we are in the Ero-Romance section; where the sex is usually" Jazz made a sparkly hand-gesture "- _The Plot_."

"Right, right." Aksel respired, "Who wins then?"

"Who got the dirtiest scene?"

Aksel hummed, "I'll be fair…"

Jazz nodded expectedly. In his mind, the response was obvious.

Aksel continued, "I did."

"Why I am not surprised," Jazz chuckled, "I'm feeling unproblematic today, I'll let your self-indulgence succeed," he bit his lip seductively, immediately changing the atmosphere, "what is that one favor you'll ask of me?"

Aksel's chest warmed "We go to your place and I'll tell you."

Jazz stepped close and standing on his tip-toes, he managed to press a soft kiss against Aksel's chin, "Sounds like a good plan to me…" advantaging of the nearness between them, Aksel tilted his head down to borrow a kiss from the lips that spoke breathily against him.

"Mhm," Jazz mumbled as their eyes closed, "Thanks for coming in here, I had fun."

Aksel grinned "Always my pleasure chinchilla…" The conversation was silenced by lips smashing hungrily against the other, his teeth sunk tenderly over Jazz' bottom lip. Aksel already had plans for his victory and he was sure Jazz would enjoy them as well.

.

.

.

O

 **AN/** Deleted scene that became a fic that I also discarded, so this is a whole fic I redundantly- discarded. I deleted it because in my opinion it lacked movement and their conversation was probably too focused far from anything relevant to happen between them, overall I found the fic to be unnecessary and tedious. However, it's still finished material so I thought I could upload it.

Also, the book Aksel read it's from ArchiveOfOurOwn, specifically named "Matching Red, Blue and Green" by Angelicasdean. Like I really didn't write it. And Jazz' book It's from Wattpad and its called "Babylon" by FreeWBU and the second Jazz read its "LoliHot" by Dramion, in Wattpad as well. LOL I mean I wasn't going to write that shit, I basically entered incognito and typed "NSFW Smut stories" and BOOM, the first results were selected (the most popular and the most famous), I mean my reaction was the same as them lol I thought it would be fun and it could take me away the writer's block I was experiencing. I didn't read the stories, I just scrolled down until I saw something dirty lol

Till next time

Batya000

.


End file.
